


Little birdie

by Mector



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mector/pseuds/Mector
Summary: Grandpa Lou finds his darling Kaitlyn





	Little birdie

He flew through the maze of the studio lots, his body a beautiful white winged creature. He thinks he's a bird but he can't be sure. He is focused on his granddaughter's energy vibrations sensing her closeness. He feels the winds shift and finally his inner eye spots her. She is sitting idly yet her chaotic energies are ablaze in a cacophony of colour and noise.

He desperately tries to communicate to her his presence but it's hard to shift through the chaos. He reaches deep within and screams from the depths of his soul until he sees her eyes on him. " _Oh my god_ ," and he feels her energies settle and warmth spread upon her. Tears brim her hooded eyes. "Grandpa Lou?"

He knows she can finally feel him as he hears her tell her friends of his presence. He tries to communicate his warning but of course his foolish grandaughter is prone to incessant ramblings and loses focus.

He screams at her throttling his energies at her: " _No you foolish girl, this isn't your place, you must cultivate your inner eye in a more peaceful environment._ " The chaos refuses to settle and she is unable to see his messages of enlightenment. 

He tries a last desperate attempt at reaching her: " _your boyfriend broke up with you, your boyfriend broke up with you."_ He fails. Panic spreads upon him as his spirit loses the creature's body and she is lost to him once again.


End file.
